battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AKS-74U
The AKS-74u is a carbine, developed in the late 1970s from the AKS-74 Assault Rifle (itself a folding-stock variant of the AK-74), firing the 5.45x39mm M43 cartridge. The "U" in AKS-74u stands for Ukorochennyj, or shortened, in Russian; the "S" stands for "Skladnoy", meaning "folding". The AKS-74u straddles the line between assault rifle and sub-machine gun; it fires assault rifle ammunition, but its severely abbreviated barrel, which allows for maneuverability in restricted spaces, noticeably decreases both its accuracy and muzzle velocity. Battlefield 2 The AK-74U in Battlefield 2 is the standard primary weapon for the Spec Ops kit on the MEC team. It comes with a Kobra Red Dot Sight and sports desert camouflage. It has the highest stopping power of all the standard Spec Ops kit weapons; compared to its American counterpart, the M4A1 Carbine, it does more damage at the cost of lower accuracy and sight magnification. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The AKS 74U appears in the hands of the MEC Special Forces kit. Equipped with a Red Dot Sight and a suppressor, its high rate of fire, good power, high accuracy, and little recoil make it an easy gun to use. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer mode, the AKS74u can be found on dead Russian commandos. Like all the compact assault rifles, it comes with a permanently attached suppressor. In multiplayer, it is the default compact assault rifle issued to the Russian Specialist kit. The SCAR and the 9A91 are its American and MEC, respectively. It has a 60 round magazine (with 180 in reserve) and a good fire rate, and kills in around 10-15 shots, making it statistically equivalent to its in-game counterparts. Essentially a close quarters weapon, it is relatively accurate compared to the other compact assault rifles in the game and can be fired in an automatic mode effectively at medium ranges; it will send bullets flying everywhere beyond medium range. Battlefield Heroes The AK74 is available for purchase in Battlefield Heroes to players using the soldier class of the National Army. The Royal Army counterpart is the M16. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer mode, the AKS-74u Krinkov can be acquired easily in the final mission, Airborne. The player is immediately forced to pick up and use the weapon, and enemies use it either with iron or Red Dot Sights. In multiplayer, the AKS-74u Krinkov is the 4th submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit, requiring 16,000 points for to unlock; a player pre-ordering from GameStop or BartSmit can immediately unlock it by redeeming the pre-order code. It has a 30 round magazine and, like all other engineer-issued SMGs, is equipped with a default suppressor. Its moderate damage and rate of fire make it effective at close ranges, however its low recoil also allows for accurate shot placement at medium range. It is advised to burst fire at long range. A patch increased its recoil in an effort to make using it at longer ranges more difficult. Gallery AK-74u.png|The AK-74U in Battlefield 2 File:BFBC_AKS74u.jpg|The AKS74u in Battlefield: Bad Company at Harvest Day on Gold Rush mode 700px-AKS74UBC2.JPG|The AKS-74u Krinkov as seen in multiplayer in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Port Valdez 700px-AKS74UBC2SP.JPG|The AKS-74u Krinkov with a Red Dot Sight in the single player level Airborne in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Videos thumb|350px|left External Links AKS-74u on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Carbines